Sparks Fly BaukugoxReader
by riptidedarkphoenix
Summary: Alone in class 1-A (y/n) sees a different side of Bakugou, one that she didn't even know existed. She's not sure if he actually wants help with his math homework or if he is just trying to flirt with her. Either way, she is absolutely sure that this study session will not go how she was expecting. Bakugouxfemalereader warnings for (a little) Ooc-ness. One-shot.


**Hey guys! this is another anime one-shot: Bakugouxfemalereader**

 **In case you've never read one of these before, where it says (y/n) you are supposed to insert your name.**

 **I actually had never heard of this until a few months ago, so this is my first time writing in this style.**

 **Luckily, one of my friends co-authored it.**

 **We hope you enjoy!**

...

(Y/N) sat at a desk quietly working on an assignment. Bakugou strolled into the empty classroom, his backpack in hand. Looking around for Aizawa Sensei, Bakugou noticed (y/n), one of his classmates. Normally, Bakugou would pummel anyone who entered his presence, but (y/n) was an exception. However, this young female hero-in-training didn't know that… yet.

"Oh, it's you." He announced his presence gruffly.

"Hey there, Bakugou." She replied.

Bakugou looked deep into (y/n)'s eyes. She was a bit perturbed at his forwardness; at school, Bakugou put off an unapproachable aura. They stared for an awkwardly long time before (y/n) abruptly said:

"Why are you staring at me?"

The ash-blonde hero stayed unusually calm. Unlike normal Bakugou, he seemed focused and amiable. Something about his manner was different.

"Are you alright?" (y/n) questioned when he did not respond.

"Uh-Yeah. I was just looking for Aizawa-Sensei."

(Y/n) noticed that something was different about him. Was Bakugou blushing?

"Oh." she said, feeling confused.

"I need his help with math." the explosive hero explained.

(Y/n) thought this strange. Doesn't Bakugou have good grades? The boy in question continued to stare unwaveringly into (y/n)'s eyes, as if they were in some sort of silent staring contest.

"I thought you were good at everything. You always bully people because they aren't as good as you." Accused (y/n).

Deciding whether or not to react to this statement, Bakugou puffed out his chest as he approached (y/n).

"Well, I am the BEST hero here." Bakugou boasted. " I'm just pushing them to be better. Though, it's not like they could catch up to me or anything."

Bakugou let a few sparks fly from his fingertips, and the explosions danced across the air impressively.

(Y/n) simply stood up from her seat, tossing her math homework to Bakugou.

"If you're the best, then solve this." smirked (y/n).

He didn't flinch, but his face turned red. He gripped the book as if he was about to throw it right back at her. For a split second, (y/n) wondered if it was smart to antagonize the infamous Bakugou Katsuki. Then the boy seemed to forcibly calm himself down, taking a deep breath. Instead of attacking her or cussing her out (like she had expected).

"I missed math today. Apparently it was a really hard lesson or something." he grudgingly admitted.

He stepped closer to her, staying uncharacteristically calm. (y/n) blinked. Why was he so close? Maybe he was feeling nervous about missing school. Aggressively, he leaned against the desk, slamming the homework assignment down.

"Will you help me?" He asked.

"Huh?" (y/n) gasped.

Bakugou would never ask for help, and never in a million years would (y/n) have suspected that he would specifically ask her. The ash-blond boy always prided himself for his ability and intelligence. As he leaned closer, (y/n) shifted away nervously.

"Why are you asking for help?"

"Because I want you."

"HUH? As, like, a tutor?" (y/n) giggled nervously.

"...Sure." Bakugou grinned confidently and added as an afterthought, "I need help with differential equations."

(Y/N) wasn't sure if the boy was flirting with her or trying to get her help with math. From the look on his face, she suspected it was a little of both.

"Sure." The heroine agreed, cautiously watching Bakugou's reaction.

The hero pulled up a chair, his grin widening. Taking out her notes, (y/n) began to explain the day's lessons.

"So…" she continued. "Why _are_ you asking for help?"

Bakugou opened his mouth with that stupidly confident grin still on his face (presumably to say something equally stupid) but then he actually stopped to think before speaking.

(Y/N) wondered why she had never seen this side of him before. It certainly did not come out at school.

"Well I need to be the best at everything, don't I? And that includes math."

"Oh. I didn't know how thoughtful you could be. At school all you do is explode, yell, and physically harm... everything." she admitted.

Bakugou laughed.

"I normally would do that, but not to you. Around you, I don't feel so angry."

Flabbergasted, (y/n) turned bright pink.

"Oh, Okay Bakugou."

She motioned for Bakugou to take out his own math book, so he could start his own assignment. She pulled a thick stack of papers from her backpack, the math homework Bakugou had missed. When the hero noticed it, his face fell and he sprawled across her desk in defeat. From the way he was leaning towards her, their faces were only a few inches apart.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to make-up your math homework." (y/n) asked nervously, her heart fluttering.

"But do we actually have to DO the math?" He sighed dramatically.

"I know you get good grades, even though you act like a musclehead. Do you even need my help?" (y/n) questioned.

"I need you." he softly demanded.

At first, (y/n) thought that his words were another offhand, flirtatious comment, but then she saw the seriousness smoldering in his eyes.

(Y/N) had definitely never seen this side of Bakugou before.

Forgetting about the stack of math papers, she leaned towards him. Bakugou responded to (y/n) by softly caressing her face.

His lips pressed against hers.

Suddenly it seemed as if the world around them was fading, fireworks were blasting underneath her skin, and the global temperature had increased by a few degrees. Somehow they were facing each other; (y/n) wrapped her arms around Bakugou's neck in an attempt to pull him fireworks got bigger and louder until they were no longer underneath her skin but bursting through the air, tracing patterns in the sky.

For a few blissful moments, she let go of all her prejudices against Bakugou Katsuki.

Without warning, the door slammed open and Aizawa Sensei entered.

"What's happening?!"

The fireworks stopped and a startled (y/n) fell to the floor. Bakugou, who was more on top of the desk than in his chair at this point, was pulled to the ground with her. As math papers scattered about the room, (y/n) realized that the fireworks had not been metaphorical ones; in the heat of the moment, Bakugou had been literally radiating explosions off his skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BAKUGOU? !" Aizawa Sensei yelled, his scarf floating and his eyes glowing ominously: he had erased Bakugou's quirk.

The couple suddenly realized what was happening, pulling apart in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry Sensei, we were just working on… math…" (y/n) stuttered.

A look of disgust crawled across Aizawa Sensei's face as he realized what he had witnessed.

"I can't believe I got out of my nice comfortable bed to help this little brat, and then find him making-out with (y/n) on a desk." the grumpy teacher muttered.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Bakugou defended himself.

"Next time you want math help, ask your girlfriend." Aizawa sensei replied before leaving the classroom with another glance of revulsion towards Bakugou and (y/n).

Bakugou's face filled with a familiar rage and the scowling hero gritted out,

"I should go tell that-"

"Shh...He's gone." (y/n) interrupted as she pulled Bakugou in for another kiss.

…

 _fin_


End file.
